Across the Pond
by Fluffy no Danna
Summary: An elderly couple are enjoying a nice day at the park. It so happens that another loving couple are doing the same. Just an over all peceaful day to spend with someone you love. Sappy thiefshipping ahead


**Hey it's been a while eh? Well I've got some stuff I've posted on DevArt that I may post on here... no promises. Anyways I saw Harry Potter Seven part 2 and will most likely end up writing for that fandom again X3 Who knows, I haven't been writing much lately.**

**This will seem weird because it was requested after a different oneshot was posted on DevArt so a lot of people will have no idea who the main old people are. It's just a really short one shot that involves thiefshipping at some point. It's a sappy short oneshot but some people seemed to like it so here it is**

**I do not own Yugioh, but Wilbur and Mildred belong to me so ha! I for once own something in a oneshot XD**

* * *

><p>Clear blue cloudless skies, birds singing their songs, flowers gently swaying in the breeze, it is just an all around perfect day. An elderly couple sits on a park bench, the woman throwing breadcrumbs out towards the pond in front of her. Ducks and geese alike swim around, taking in bites of the nutritious bread. The older woman smiles gently, happy to see some of the ducklings waddle their way towards her in hopes of more food.<p>

"Isn't today just perfect Wilbur? Not a single cloud in the sky."

The elderly man looks over at his smiling wife and nods his head. He takes a puff from his pipe, and gruffly responds, "You don't get many days like this one that's for sure."

Mildred sighs content, allowing her hazel eyes to gaze around her serine surroundings. Green grass shines under the bright sun as a few little rabbits and other such animals can be spotted openly. She looks across the pond in front of her, until she spots something sitting up on the hill. By the base of the tree are two figures, one with light blond hair and tanned skin and the other with long white hair. They seem to be getting along well from what Mildred could see.

"Oh look at that Wilbur, young love taking advantage of the wonderful weather."

Wilbur glances to where his wife points out, taking another breath from his pipe. Breathing out a puff of smoke Wilbur nods his head. "Yes they seem to be getting along nicely."

Mildred rolls her eyes, playfully smacking Wilbur on the arm with her purse. "Don't be so crude, they are obviously sitting there enjoying each other's company."

"Oh they're enjoying each other's company alright."

"Wilbur!" Mildred gasps appalled. "They're just sitting close together, looking out at the soothing scenery."

Avoiding his wife's well aimed purse attacks, Wilbur sighs. "Do you not remember what it was like to be young? Look at those two, both obviously good looking. That pale fellow can hardly keep his hands off the lady," he comments chuckling softly. "Besides I don't recall just sitting back and looking at scenery when we were that age dear."

Mildred giggles despite her annoyance and leans closer to her husband. He drapes his arm around his wife's shoulders, smiling when he feels Mildred's head lay against his shoulder. They stay like that, almost mirroring the young couple sitting across the pond from them. The older woman sighs happily, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"This is nice."

Wilbur glances down at the woman he loves, a small smile ghosting across his wrinkly skin. "Mmm," he mummers gently, placing a soft kiss on top of Mildred's head. "Let's stay here a bit longer then, if only to retain this feeling."

Mildred smiles softly, her hazel eyes sparkling with a rekindled youth. She looks up at Wilbur, placing a soft kiss on her love's cheek. She rests her head on Wilbur's chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat.

"I love you."

Pale hands wrap securely around a tan waist, pulling the figure closer. Sharp lavender eyes gaze up lovingly at the taller figure, a coy smile resting against smooth lips. A pale hand runs through golden strands of hair affectionately.

"This is nice."

The taller figure smirks, crimson eyes scanning over the lovely form sitting on his lap. His hand continues to stroke the blond hair as he sighs. "Mmm," he rests his chin atop his love's head. "Then let's stay here for little longer. I love seeing you this relaxed."

The smaller of the two glances up at the albino, lavender eyes sparkling like rare jewels. A smile rests against soft lips as the figure places a chaste kiss against pale lips. Laying their head against the taller figure's lean chest, the Egyptian sighs.

"Love you Bakura."

"Love you too Marik."


End file.
